wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika
In the original story, Monika is considered the central protagonist among the pool of characters, being able to join any routes in route splits and is almost always available in each chapter. Monika is currently a freshman at Logenian National Academy. She joined Phoenix Corps through the recommendation of Rui and is the first student member to join the corps activities on a full time basis, sometimes delving into dangerous missions. One of the youngest members of the corps, Monika has been following Phoenix Corps activities since its inception and straightaway registered for the corps after she enrolled into the academy. The existing members and captains however, found her abilities and magical affinities to be more suitable for healing and support, thus placing her in a support role. Being an earnest girl she is, Monika insisted on becoming a frontline fighter and managed to convince the captains and won the hearts of her seniors in the process, earning her the moniker of "Princess of AMCC" or the "Phoenix Princess". She is currently permitted to join combat missions and is training hard under the tutelage of every single Phoenix Corps's senior members. Although everyone knows that she is a Surajan, Monika herself hides the fact that she is a princess of Suraja and is actually the granddaughter of Emperor Sanjuras himself. Elizabeth is her childhood friend and personal bodyguard and is the only one who is aware of this fact, aside from the higher-ups of the academy. Due to her heritage, Monika has the potential to harness the ancient Sun Magic from her dormant Sun Seal. However, it seems that she herself is not aware of her dormant Sunlight Seal, at least for now... Appearance Monika sports a loosely braided golden hair which she often ties into a low ponytail in her more boyish outfits. She has a very slender and petite physique, but that does not stop her from learning the ways of sword and board. Being somewhat of a tomboy, her wardrobe and overall fashion style is very boyish and unladylike, having no skirts aside from the academy's uniform. This causes Eli to often complain and drags the princess for shopping trips. Even though she is rather plain in the looks department, her gentle and refreshing personality actually garnered her a fanbase of her own in the academy, which propels her seniors in the corps to be quite overprotective. Personality The so called princess of Phoenix Corps, Monika is a very earnest young girl who gives it her all in everything she does. Some call her Clare Mk-II, but she lacked the obvious hot-blooded qualities that Clare possesses and is a gentle and demure girl despite her boyish attitude. Having grown up as a princess with limited interaction with guys her age, Monika is largely pure with a refreshing aura of innocence and thus, most of the ladies in the corps treat her as their little sister. Most of the guys love to spoil and treat her as the corps's mascot princess, often to the point of being overprotective, without knowing that she is actually a princess for real. She has a very romantic side to her, sometimes daydreaming of her perfect prince to come and sweep her off the floor. This poses an actual problem since she is really shy and blushes madly when good looking guys try to get flirty with her. She would start to stutter, blushes, gets fidgety, and simply short-circuits herself when guys like Nigel hit on her. Fighting Style Monika is a jack of all trades with a wide range of skills. She is able to cast basic elemental and recovery spells as well as party buffs and debuffs. Monika also has adequate sword arts as her melee and defense options due to her status as a sword and board character. As a pupil to many of the seniors, Monika is used to quickly following up her mentors with the appropriate support. These factors make her a very high synergy character with most of the corps members. Unfortunately, even though she is a frontline melee character, Monika is rather unsuitable for the role and does not fare as well as other frontliners. She deals mediocre damage and has mediocre survivability, cannot heal as good as Ken or Shaun, and unable to assist as good as Aren or Eli. The inverse of Anthony, Monika suffers from a lack of morale. She gets nervous and easily discouraged in major battles, sometimes fumbling and generally underperforming, further contributing to her weaknesses as a frontliner. Still, as a Surajan princess, it seems like she would learn a thing or two about leadership and willpower in the near future... Strengths * Available in most chapters and is a decent starting character. * Jack of all trades, Monika fits in literally any party composition due to her wide range of skills. * Access to decent Sword Arts and having a wide range of magic options, from offensive elemental spells to healing and support spells. * Sunlight Seal: Monika's unique skillset, received as a plot upgrade in mid-to-late game. An amazingly powerful set of spells with dual effect eg: Heals whole party and deals AoE damage at the same time, party buff and enemy debuffs at the same time, etc. Her ultimate is a real tempo changer that is able to save you from certain death, but kind of detrimental if the battle tempo is in your favor. Weaknesses * Jack of all trades, over-generalization makes her fall short compared to the rest of the cast. * Often fumbling in major battles. Underperforms against major bosses. * Extremely average stats and low survivability for a melee character. No unique buffs, no nothing. * Gets obsolete real fast as you get more playable characters, and she is often locked as an essential member in future chapters so you are more or less stuck with her. Leitmotif